


Кинжал без рукояти

by bazzz, WTFStarbucks2017



Series: Внеконкурс [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M, WTF Starbucks 2017, Внеконкурс, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazzz/pseuds/bazzz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2017/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2017
Summary: — Я Капитан Роджерс, — произнес Стив, едва Зимний Солдат приблизился к ним и снял шлем, встряхивая гривой волос. — А ты, должно быть, Зимний Солдат.— Так они меня называют, — ответил Зимний Солдат. Его маска закрывала три четверти лица, а глаза были скрыты защитными очками, но Стив все равно смог расслышать враждебность в его голосе.Стив натянуто улыбнулся и протянул руку для рукопожатия:— Добро пожаловать к Мстителям.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод ftmsteverogers, [a blade with no handle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6030703?view_adult=true), разрешение получено

Стив понимал, что это неизбежно — рано или поздно кто-то из команды получит травму; однако все равно казалось несправедливым, что этим человеком оказался тот, у кого не было защитного костюма или улучшенного здоровья, чтобы быстрее исцелиться и поскорее вернуться из больницы. Брюс не покидал Клинта. Тони, насколько Стив знал, все еще находился в лаборатории, швыряя вещи в стену. Так что именно Стиву и Наташе пришлось иметь дело с несвоевременным проявлением властности Фьюри.

— У нас уже есть снайпер, — процедил Стив сквозь зубы, — еще один не нам нужен, Клинт скоро поправится.

— После недель физиотерапии, — спокойно возразил Фьюри, — и двух операций. Сожалею, Капитан Роджерс, мое решение окончательно.

— Это все временно, — Наташа положила ладонь на плечо Стива. Стороннему наблюдателю могло показаться, будто это успокаивающий жест, однако Стив почувствовал, как ее ухоженные и покрытые красным лаком ногти предупреждающе впились ему в ключицу, — мы не заменяем Соколиного Глаза.

— Если быть абсолютно честным, мы просто не в состоянии позволить себе замену на долгое время, — вздохнул Фьюри, — даже если бы я хотел. А я не хочу, — добавил он, видя удивленные лица Стива и Наташи. — Я абсолютно удовлетворен работой агента Бартона.

— Так и должно быть, — пробормотал Стив, наконец поднимая папку со стола. — Кого же мы нанимаем?

— Арендуем, — поправил Фьюри, — он — бывший гидровец. Наемное оружие. Лучшее, что есть.

Стив удивленно поднял взгляд:

— Бывший гидровец?

— Очень бывший, — Фьюри кивнул на папку, — ненавидит их даже больше, чем вы, если это возможно.

«Черта с два», ― подумал Стив, прослеживая кончиками пальцев размытый текст перед собой.

— Боже, Ник, мы ничего о нем не знаем.

— Он лучший из лучших, — Фьюри откинулся на спинку кресла, — это все, что вам нужно знать.

Стив понял, что большего добиться ему не удастся, поэтому кинул папку на стол и провел рукой по волосам.

— Ладно, и когда же мы можем с ним встретиться?

— Завтра, — ответил Фьюри, забирая документы обратно, — он не особо общительный парень, предупредите остальную часть команды, чтобы не донимали его, ладно?

Стив посмотрел на Наташу только чтобы увидеть, как она закатывает глаза. Он был рад, что они понимали друг друга.

— Он хочет, чтобы его оставили в покое, — повторил Стив, подхватывая щит, оставленный у стены, — Зимний Солдат непременно найдет общий язык с нами.

 

Из-за того, что болтали вокруг, Стив ожидал, что Зимний Солдат прилетит на собственном вертолете прямиком из Москвы и приземлится на крыше или, возможно, во дворе, где кучковались все новобранцы во время обеда. Сэм сказал, что чувак с таким крутым прозвищем вполне мог бы оплатить перелет с личном пилотом. Тони возразил, что только дурак позволит кому-то управлять вертолетом за него.

Наташа же велела им обоим заткнуться нахер, и, о чудо, они послушались.

В конечном итоге, никакого вертолета не было, что, в общем-то, стало небольшим разочарованием. Зимний Солдат приехал на мотоцикле, неприметном и одновременно чертовски быстром, и на нем было столько кожаной одежды, что она могла бы защитить его от от большего количества дорожных ссадин, чем, как предполагал Стив , возможно получить за десятилетие.

— Только не еще один супергерой с фетишем на кожу, — пробормотал, как показалось Стиву, Тони.

Зимний Солдат аккуратно припарковал байк на двух парковочных местах и с поражающей грацией спрыгнул на землю, чем напомнил Стиву Наташу. Он посмотрел на нее, однако ее лицо оставалось невозмутимым. Она была непроницаема.

— Я Капитан Роджерс, — произнес Стив, едва Зимний Солдат приблизился к ним и снял шлем, встряхивая гривой волос. — Ты, должно быть, Зимний Солдат.

— Так меня называют, — ответил Зимний Солдат. Его маска закрывала три четверти лица, а глаза были скрыты защитными очками, но Стив все равно смог расслышать враждебность в его голосе.

Стив натянуто улыбнулся и протянул руку для пожатия:

— Добро пожаловать к Мстителям.

— Честное предупреждение, — вмешался Тони, и Стив хотел его оборвать, но резкий взгляд Зимнего Солдата привел его в замешательство слишком быстро, чтобы успеть среагировать. — Ты занимаешь место нашего товарища по команде, того, кто, на самом-то деле, должен быть здесь. Не мы тебя выбирали.

— Держись своей стороны, а мы попытаемся держаться нашей, вот, что Тони пытается сказать, — спокойно добавила Наташа, — постараемся все быть профессионалами.

Зимний Солдат молча перевел взгляд с одного лица на другое, оценивая каждого в отдельности. Он так и не пожал протянутую руку Стива, так что тот неловко опустил ее и сунул в карман.

— Я знаю, на что подписался, — ответил наконец Зимний Солдат, — но мне платят недостаточно хорошо, чтобы одновременно отлично выполнять работу и заботиться о ваших чувствах.

На мгновение воцарилась тишина, а затем Тони рассмеялся:

— Беру слова обратно, — сказал он, ухмыляясь, — может, оставить его?

— Нет, — ответили одновременно Стив и Зимний Солдат.

 

Обычно Тони предпочитал доверять управление автопилоту, но в этот раз он выбрал ручное управление по каким-то своим причинам. Стив не возражал. Тихие шепотки и многозначительные перегляды не прибавляли перелету комфорта, и Стив с удовольствием бы воспользовался предлогом скрыться в кабине, если бы мог.

Если Зимнему Солдату и было так же некомфортно, он этого не показывал. Стив даже мог бы подумать, что он спит, если бы не его разные руки, методично разбиравшие и собиравшие пистолет на коленях, снова и снова. Ловкие движения металлических пальцев были куда более красноречивы, чем все слова, произнесенные Зимним Солдатом вслух. Было в этих движениях металлической руки что-то опасное и завораживающие, в том, как она скручивала и разбирала части пистолета.

Обойма. Дуло. Глушитель. Щелчок.

Обойма. Дуло. Глушитель. Щелчок.

— Посадка через десять минут, — сообщил Тони из кабины, — разбудите Брюса и попросите Наташу перестать прожигать взглядом мой затылок.

— А как еще, по-твоему, я должна развлекать себя? — спросила Наташа.

— Я не всегда засыпаю в полетах, — произнес Брюс печально, но никто не обратил на его слова внимания.

Зимний Солдат последний раз собрал пистолет со зловещим аккордным щелчком и накинул на плечо ремень другой винтовки. Стив наблюдал за тем, как он собирает свое оружие, и задавался вопросом, отчего так пересохло во рту из-за этого ритуала подготовки к бою. Могло ли это быть от того, что он уже давно не был рядом с другим солдатом? На самом деле, все солдаты были похожи — от их прямых спин до напряженных ног, они все держались осторожно, и все имели некие суеверия и небольшие ритуалы. И все выглядели смертными в позднем полуденном солнце. Зимний Солдат не был каким-то другим, с этим флуоресцентным светом, отражающимся от его руки, словно шрапнель. Но было что-то отчаянно знакомое в том, как он держал плечи под тяжестью своего оружия.

Стив поднял щит и натянул капюшон на глаза. Он надеялся, что Зимний Солдат посмотрел на него и заметил, что он так же строг к себе.

— Вот, — сказал Зимний Солдат, протягивая ему сверток.

Когда Стив не принял его, он бросил сверток ему на колени.

— Что? — Стив посмотрел на Зимнего Солдата.

— Парашют. Надень его, — Зимний Солдат откинулся назад, и разговор, по-видимому, был окончен. Стив повертел парашют в руках, чувствуя пальцами нейлон. А затем медленно надел его.

— Поздравляю, Ледышка, ты совершил невозможное, — сказал Тони, посылая через плечо усмешку Зимнему Солдату, прежде чем развернуться обратно, — мы несколько месяцев пытались заставить его носить парашют.

— Да пошел ты, — вспыхнул Стив, — пошли вы все.

— Выносливость суперсолдата или нет, сейчас не время, — Сэм утешительно хлопнул его по колену. — Может, в другой раз, чувак.

Стив не был точно уверен, но, возможно, он услышал тихий смешок Зимнего Солдата из-под маски.

Монитор перед Тони начал сигналить.

— Ну что ж, пора, тусовщики, — объявил он, — давайте надерем им задницы.

— Твою бы кто надрал, — пробормотал Стив.

— Только в твоих мечтах, Сосулька, — весело сказал Тони, надевая шлем, — моя задница тебе не по карману.

Но тут открылся люк самолета, и времени на препирательства не осталось. Стив выходил первым, ветер жег кожу, не закрытую маской, и, когда он выпрыгнул вперед, то ему показалось, что он чувствует взгляд Зимнего Солдата на своем парашюте, который с неохотой надел.

Прыжок отдался тяжелым ударом в ногах и болью в коленях. Наташа приземлилась мгновение спустя, так что ей пришлось наклониться и откатиться в сторону, дабы избежать столкновения с Брюсом.

— Осторожней, — прошипела она.

— Прости, прости, — пробормотал Брюс, вставая и отряхивая грязь со штанов, — по крайней мере, я не стал зеленым.

— Только лишь потому, что худший сценарий не случился, не значит, что это был удачный...

— Заткнитесь, — прервал их Зимний Солдат, его голос был не громкий, но достаточно жесткий, чтобы прекратить болтовню. — Боже.

— Мы определенно оставим его, — протрещал по рации Тони. — Чтоб вы знали.

Стив вздохнул и кивнул им в нужном направлении.

Миссия была достаточно проста, по сравнению с историей Стива.

База ГИДРы, на которую они собирались проникнуть, была небольшой, и было уже обычным делом выбить дверь с пушкой на перевес. Это все знакомо, по меньшей мере. Ярость запульсировала в венах кипящим маслом, когда он узнал базу.

«Ненавидит ГИДРу больше, чем я», ㅡ усмехнулся про себя Стив, бросая косой взгляд в сторону Зимнего Солдата. «Как же».

— Зимний Солдат, ты сможешь найти себе позицию среди этих деревьев? — спросил он, делая знак остальным Мстителям остановиться в ста футах от колючей проволоки, окружавшей базу. — Надо, чтобы ты прикрыл нас, когда будем выходить.

Зимний Солдат посмотрел на деревья, наклонив голову так, словно прислушивался к далекому звуку.

— Да.

— Хорошо. Брюс, ты остаешься на месте посадки, пришли Тони, как только он посадит самолет. Будь готов выпустить Халка, хотя, я не думаю, что он понадобится, так что не позволяй Тони разозлить себя преждевременно. Сэм, Наташа 一 со мной, — Стив развернулся и направился в сторону ограждения, позволяя Наташе разрезать проволоку, пока сам наблюдал, как Зимний Солдат тенью взлетел на довольно прочное на вид дерево. Даже с кучей оружия и в громоздких сапогах, тот едва ли издавал даже самый тихий звук.

«Боже»» 一подумал Стив, позволяя Наташе держать разрез в проволоке, пока он пробирался через него.

 

— Солдат, — заорал Стив сквозь грохот выстрелов, выбегая из базы ГИДРы, — становится жарко!

— Ты следишь за Наташей? — требовательно спросил Тони между выстрелами репульсеров, как понял Стив по шуму в коммуникаторе. — Забудь, вот она, настроилась на свои паучьи трюки в воздухе.

— Думал, мы согласились никогда так это не называть, — раздался задыхающийся голос Сэма.

Стив выбил переднюю дверь и почувствовал, так же хорошо, как и услышал, три выстрела, быстро просвестевшие возле уха.. Он не оглянулся. Он знал, что Зимний Солдат не промахивается. Стив продолжил бежать, сфокусировавшись на ногах, но он буквально чувствовал на себе взгляд Зимнего Солдата, пристально смотревшего ему в затылок. Стрельба с верхушки деревьев продолжалась, вырубая агентов ГИДРы прежде, чем они могли бы открыть огонь. Стив продолжал бежать.

— Давай, Тони! — прокричал Стив, проныривая на бегу через разрез в колючей проволоке.

— Черт, наконец-то! Джарвис, сейчас...

База взорвалась, рассыпая каменные осколки в воздух, и Стива отбросило ударной взрывной волной. Он задохнулся, ветер сбил его, но две сильные руки ухватили его за плечи, вздергивая его на ноги прежде, чем шальная пуля смогла его поразить.

— Ну же, Капитан, — пробормотал Зимний Солдат ему на ухо, придерживая за пояс, помогая двигаться вперед, — думал ты выносливее.

— Заткнись нахрен, — прохрипел Стив, — у меня же получилось, так?

— Получилось, — сказал Зимний Солдат, хлопая его бедру, — Все получилось.

 

Фьюри, приподняв бровь, переводил взгляд с одного грязного лица на другое, рассматривая команду, сгруппировавшуюся вокруг стола.

— Что ж, вам всем нужен душ. Это была сложная миссия. Можете отдыхать оставшуюся часть дня. Солдат, Капитан Роджерс, задержитесь на минуту.

Стив бросил взгляд на Наташу. Та просто пожала плечами. Замешкавшись, Сэм что-то пробормотал одними губами, а Стив мог только задаваться вопросом, зачем его попросили остаться.

Как только, тяжело вздыхая, остальная часть команды вышла, Стив откашлялся.

— Итак?

— Согласно его контракту, — Фьюри кивнул в сторону Зимнего Солдата, — он не будет находится в штабе ЩИТа, «слишком много шпионов в проклятом здании», — полагаю, это его формулировка.

— Моя, — спокойно кивнул Зимний Солдат.

— ЩИТ уже владеет квартирой рядом с вашей, Капитан, так что он будет жить на месте Агента 13, — одним своим глазом Фьюри проницательно встретил взгляд Стива, и тот держался максимально прямо, хотя ноги подкашивались от усталости

— И это когда мы с Шерон только-только привыкли друг к другу, — заметил Стив, гордясь собой за спокойный голос.

— Я не помешаю, — произнес Зимний Солдат, и теперь, когда они не были окружены треплющейся командой, Стив осознал, что напряжение между ними можно было пощупать — Ты вообще не будешь знать, что я там.

«Вряд ли», — подумал Стив. «Вряд ли вообще».

— Мы свободны? — спросил Зимний Солдат и, как только получил кивок от Фьюри, встал и потянулся, вздыхая. Затем он посмотрел на Стива, и впервые тот посмотрел на его защитные очки достаточно долго, чтобы разглядеть острый блеск глаз за ними. — Проводи меня, Капитан.

Стив сухо сглотнул.

— Хорошо.

Они шли в тишине, Стив — с руками, убранными в карманы, Зимний Солдат — с кулаками, плотно сжатыми вокруг лямок ранца. Стив еще раз подумал о глазах, еще больше скрытыми темными волосами Зимнего Солдата. Темные волосы и сверкающие глаза — опасная комбинация, если основываться на опыте Стива. Пегги и Баки — оба вписывались в эти параметры, и ему точно не нужен был еще один, особенно кто-то столь безжалостный как Зимний Солдат. Он видел его на поле битвы. Он был тем призраком, что может разрезать ваше горло и исчезнуть беспрепятственно, путая следы.

— Сегодня в поле мы были хороши, — Стив украдкой посмотрел на Зимнего Солдата, — спасибо за прикрытие.

Посмотрел ли Зимний Солдат на него в ответ, Стив не мог сказать.

— Прикрывать тебя проще, чем большинство людей, с которыми я работал, — произнес тот своим низким, грубым голосом. Стив подумал, что он мог бы улыбаться. — Легко предугадать. Особенно в конце, когда ты свалился мне на руки.

— О, заткнись, — Стив почувствовал, что кровь прилила к лицу.

— Но мы были хороши. Ты прав, — Зимний Солдат подтолкнул Стива локтем, прежде чем, протянул руку вперед, открывая стеклянную дверь, где взволнованный стажер ЩИТа подогнал его мотоцикл.

— Подбросить, сосед?

— Э-э, конечно. Почему бы и нет.

Зимний Солдат оседлал мотоцикл, завел двигатель и посмотрел на Стива выжидательно:

— Садись.

Стив несколько неуверенно устроился на заднем сидении, тяжелый щит на его спине оттягивал плечи. Тело Зимнего Солдата перед ним было твердым и теплым. Было странно, насколько хрупким был Зимний Солдат по сравнению с ним, особенно когда был так близко, а не на деревьях, сея хаос из-за листвы.

— Держись крепче, — Зимний Солдат развернулся к Стиву, протягивая шлем, — и надень это. Покажешь мне путь отсюда до нашего дома?

— Конечно, — Стив надел шлем и обнял руками талию Зимнего Солдата, прижимаясь грудью к его спине. Он мог слышать глухие удары своего сердца, и задался вопросом, чувствовал ли Зимний Солдат его, спиной сквозь свою кожаную куртку.

Мотоцикл помчался в сторону дома Стива, с ревом ветра и грохотом двигателя, ощущавшимися в позвоночнике, и Стиву пришлось наклониться вперед, чтобы проговорить направление движения на ухо Зимнему Солдату.

 

По приезду домой Стив принял продолжительный душ. Он уже привык к подобной измотанности после миссий, но все равно не становилось легче, стоять со склоненной головой под горячими струями душа, наблюдая, как кровь и грязь смывает с тела ручьями, прежде чем они, кружась, исчезнут в канализации. На его теле не осталось никаких следов — сыворотка позаботилась об этом, и, как только смылась вся кровь, не было уже доказательств того, что он был ранен. Он был словно чистый лист.  
После, Стив надел повседневную одежду и критически оглядел костюм, кучей валявшийся на полу и слегка подпаленный. Ладно. В этом ничего эдакого не было. Он испортил уже дюжину костюмов за последние месяцы и знал, что не прекратит рисковать, что может снова испортить очередной костюм. И если костюмы были единственным сопутствующим ущербом, что ж, он мог считать себя счастливчиком.

Стив поднял костюм и направился на улицу к мусорному баку — не было никакой необходимости привлекать внимание пожарной безопасности и доставлять тем самым неудобства соседям. Когда Стив закрыл за собой дверь, то услышал тихие звуки стерео в квартире по соседству, где теперь временно жил Зимний Солдат. Он остановился, наклоняя голову вбок, прислушиваясь. Звуки любовной баллады 40-х были тихими вначале, но потом звучание стало громче, пока не заполнило весь коридор. Стив замер на мгновение, прикрывая глаза. Он так плотно сжал кулаки, державшие костюм, что побелели костяшки.

Он задался вопросом, снимал ли Зимний Солдат маску, пока слушал музыку, или он сидел на своем диване в своей большой кожаной куртке и сапогах, и защитная маска и очки закрывали его ото всего остального мира.

 

Утром Зимний Солдат снова предложил Стиву поехать вместе, так что Стив получил еще одну возможность обнять его за талию и слушать гулкие удары сердца. Он уперся щекой в левое плечо, полуприкрыв глаза, но не смотрел ни на что конкретно. Он просто сосредоточился на том, насколько хорошо ощущалось это — быть так близко к кому-то.

Фьюри вызвал Зимнего Солдата к себе до подведения итогов миссии. Поэтому Стив остался наедине с Тони и уже почти пустой кофеваркой.

— Заводишь связи с коммунистом? — спросил Тони, бесстыдно наливая себе последнюю чашку кофе, — только посмотрите. Что в мире творится.

— Он водит лучше, чем ты, — сказал Стив и подхватил чашку прежде, чем ее успел схватить Тони, но скривился, сделав глоток, — ты кладешь слишком много сахара.

— Сожалею, не все мы учились пить кофе в гребанных окопах, — Тони выжидательно протянул руку, пока Стив не оставил свое завоевание/вернул чашку..

— Доброе утро, парни, — заходя Наташа зевнула и поправила прическу рукой. Ее одежда была несколько в беспорядке, а волосы слегка растрепаны, что встревожило Стива на мгновение, пока он не вспомнил, что она провела эту ночь с Клинтом.

— Как он? — спросил Стив.

Наташа пожала плечами и села. Тони предложил ей кофе, который она приняла.

— Не хуже, чем вчера, — сказала она, покачивая чашку Тони обеими руками, — но и не намного лучше.

— Он будет в порядке, — мягко произнес Стив.

— Я знаю, — слабо улыбнулась Наташа.

Вошел Сэм с пакетом рогаликов, и Стив сжал плечо Наташи, проходя мимо, чтобы успеть забрать кунжутный до Халка, или до того, как Тор высыпет весь пакет себе в рот.

 

Эта миссия прошла лучше, чем последняя. Стив не упал лицом в грязь, так или иначе, и, хотя Зимний Солдат все время оставался на своем месте, Стив чувствовал его присутствие рядом на протяжении всей битвы. Каждый раз, когда он поворачивал голову, блики винтовки Зимнего Солдата подмигивали ему из кроны деревьев, напоминая, что кто-то прикрывает его спину. Когда пули полетели быстрее, расплескивая кровь, словно краску, он начал поворачиваться во время боя так, чтобы не загораживать обзор Зимнему Солдату.

— Как, черт возьми, вы это делаете? — воскликнул Тони, устремляясь вверх и стреляя репульсором, а где-то вдалеке сердито взревел Халк.

— Делаем что? — выплюнул Стив, вырубая агента ГИДРы ударом в челюсть.

Это было ровно в тот момент, когда он осознал, что ожидает места, где Зимний Солдат будет стрелять в следующий раз, он понял, что Тони имел в виду — он и Зимний Солдат сражались, словно танцевали, координируя свои движения бессознательно, пока не могли нанести удар, словно один человек. Тело Стива проскальзывало между пуль. Его ни разу не зацепило.

Он повернулся, как только сражение окончилось, салютуя Зимнему Солдату. Солнце отразилось в металлической руке, когда тот вернул жест.

 

— Как думаете, что он скрывает под маской? — полюбопытствовал Тони, жуя сэндвич. Стив сразу же отметил, как со смесью отвращения и интереса Наташа смотрела на Тони. Наблюдать за тем, как тот ест, было словно смотреть на автокатастрофу — вы просто не могли отвести взгляд.

— Вероятно, шрамы, — разумно заметил Брюс.

— Возможно, кислота растворила всю нижнюю часть его лица, — возразил Тони, майонез был у него на усах, но никто ему на это не указал. — Я бы точно стал скрывать такое под маской.

— Наиболее вероятное объяснение состоит в том, что он хочет защитить свою личность, — сказала Наташа и бросила салфетку в голову Тони. Как всегда, безупречное попадание в цель. А Тони, как всегда, без унции достоинства, пронзительно закричал, когда салфетка ударила его по щеке. — Так что не будь грубым. Сокрытие личности — здравый выбор.

Стив потер рукой затылок, думая о себе, обо всех секретах, что скрывал он, что был не в состоянии спрятать за маской. Было бы гораздо проще, если бы его самым большим секретом был способ, как он улыбается.

 

Позже, после другой миссии, когда Стив и Зимний Солдат вместе поднимались по лестнице в их доме, Стив оказался не в состоянии оторвать взгляда от места, где маска Зимнего Солдата встречала острый угол его челюсти.

— Ты когда-нибудь снимаешь маску? — выпалил он, — прости, я просто... любопытствую.

— Иногда, — ответил Солдат, не глядя на него, — не часто, — не было никакого ехидства в его тоне, просто констатация факта, поэтому Стив попробовал расспросить подробнее.

— А что насчет очков?

Зимний Солдат остановился на лестнице, держась рукой за перила. Он мгновение молча изучал лицо Стива, наклонив голову, а потом удивил Стива тихим смешком:

— А что? — веселье окрасило его голос, — так сильно хочешь увидеть мое красивое лицо?

Стив слегка покраснел, но продолжил удерживать зрительный контакт:

— Возможно. Это преступление?

— Я только разочарую вас, Капитан Роджерс, — вздохнул Зимний Солдат, склоняя голову.

— Зови меня Стив.

— Я только разочарую тебя, Стив, — поправил себя Зимний Солдат, поднимая голову и бросая на него взгляд. Было что-то в том, как ощущалось правильным то, как он произносил имя Стива, и Стив бессознательно почувствовал тепло внутри.

— Ты превзошел все мои другие ожидания, — мягко возразил он, — не понимаю, почему здесь может быть по-другому.

Зимний Солдат наклонился вперед, левой рукой обнимая Стива за шею. И тот почувствовал холодный металл пальцев у основания головы; кожаная перчатка без пальцев мягко касалась угла его челюсти:

— Ты доверяешь мне?

Стив тихо сглотнул и был готов держать пари, что Зимний Солдат почувствовал это.

— Провокационный вопрос.

— Стив, — Зимний Солдат скользнул металлическим большим пальцем по нижней губе Стива, — ты доверяешь мне?

Стив не знал, что ответить. Он не хотел ничего говорить, если это заставит Зимнего Солдата убрать руку, оставив его замершим и тяжело дышащим на лестничной клетке. Все, что он мог, это только кивнуть безмолвно, приоткрыв рот под гладкой поверхностью металлического пальца.

— Тогда не спрашивай меня снова, — сказал Зимний Солдат, — пожалуйста.

— Принято, — ответил Стив, и его голос был в два раза грубее, чем раньше.

 

Настала очередь Стива дежурить у Клинта, поэтому он приготовил себя к ночи взятых напрокат дисков Стар Трека и синего желе. У медсестры не было никаких других видов, сколько бы Клинт не просил ее об оранжевом, и это было не так уж и плохо, после того, как Стив выяснил, что «синий», по-видимому, был вкусом двадцать первого века.

— Расскажи мне о моей замене, — прохрипел Клинт, подталкивая Стива ногой, одетой в носок с узором горошком — Нат не скажет мне ничего обидного. Он лучше меня? Мне следует ревновать?

— Нат, видимо, не говорит тебе обидных вещей, поскольку просто нет ничего такого, — сказал Стив, облизав ложку. — Ну, он довольно таинственный.

— Он симпатичный? — требовательно спросил Клинт, — симпатичнее меня? Лучше стрелы?

— Никаких стрел, — рассмеялся Стив, — просто много пушек. И нет, приятель, нет никого милее тебя. Перестань беспокоиться.

Клинт, ворча, опустился на подушки, но быстро смягчился, поэтому Стив просто включил телевизор, надеясь, что тема исчерпана.

— Какой он, а? — снова спросил Клинт, когда Кирк ударил фиолетового инопланетянина в челюсть, — Зимний Засранец или как там его.

Стив облизнул губы.

— Он... личность. Неразговорчивый. Компетентный. Можно сказать, с чувством юмора, если тебе нравится мрачный юмор, — Стив посмотрел на свои колени, когда Кирк вдруг поцеловал фиолетового инопланетянина, — скажу тебе честно, Клинт, он мне нравится, — вздохнул он, соединяя пальцы на колене, — думаю, мы хорошо сработались. Но все мы чертовски по тебе скучаем, так что, не думай, что так легко от нас отделался, потому что мы нашли парня, который не лажает.

— Провал в мозгах, влюбленность — мне все равно, — Клинт примирительно сжал колено Стива, — просто пообещай мне одну вещь.

— Что именно?

— Если ты все-таки его трахнешь, сделай это прежде, чем Тони доберется до него.

Стив подавился синим желе и закашлялся, а Клинт рассмеялся так сильно, что пришла медсестра проверить его. Тем временем, Кирк и фиолетовый инопланетянин снова стали бороться, и все, что Стив мог — это вспоминать как Зимний Солдат прижимался к нему на мотоцикле, и представлять, каково это будет — оставить поцелуй на его шее. Под его длинными волосами, на нежной бледной коже, оставить поцелуй там, где никто больше не увидит.

 

Как-то, когда они очередной раз тренировались, Стив бросил Зимнему Солдату щит. Жест вышел почти автоматическим, но в тот момент, когда руки выполнили это действие, Стив ощутил потерю, словно удар в грудь. И не особо помогло то, как легко Зимний Солдат поймал щит, без особых усилий, так, словно они практиковали это уже тысячу раз.

 

— Что скажешь, Ледышка? — спросил Тони, вытирая затылок полотенцем. Они все были вспотевшими и разгоряченными после изнурительной тренировки, Наташа и Тор, выйдя из тренажерного зала, сразу же скрылись в душевых, но Зимний Солдат едва лишь раскраснелся — в той части лица, что мог видеть Стив. — Хочешь пойти в бар с нами? Стив точно будет водителем, прости Кэп, и сейчас моя очередь платить, так что у нас будет отличный выбор.

Зимний Солдат неловко переступил с одной ноги на другую.

— Я, эм... в общем-то не пью.

Взгляд Тони метнулся с лица Стива на его лицо.

— У нас есть парень, который вообще не пьянеет и полубог. Не парься.

— Ладно, — пожал плечами Зимний Солдат, — я с вами. Но только потому, что ты платишь.

Стив изумленно посмотрел на него и попытался представить без винтовки на спине, но это было почти невозможно. Двадцать минут спустя, когда все Мстители собрались в кабинке бара, это все еще казалось невозможным, но он был там. Кожаная куртка перекинута через спинку стула. Рукава рубашки закатаны до локтей. Маска по-прежнему на своем месте, но волосы собраны сзади в свободный хвост. Заметный для всего мира, как и любой другой Мститель, зависающий в баре в три часа ночи.

Стив и Наташа собрались обновить напитки, когда подошла официантка — ее чистый двойной виски и его высокий розовый стакан с зонтиком — если он все равно не мог напиться, так почему бы не пить что-то приятное на вкус.

— Честно тебе скажу, это не то, что я себе представлял, — сказал Зимний Солдат, едва скрывая смех.

Стив показал ему средний палец.

Наташа повернулась, ухмыляясь, и что-то сказала на русском ему на ухо. Что бы это ни было, Зимний Солдат громко рассмеялся и изучающе посмотрел на Стива, и это отозвалось в животе Стива одновременно удовольствием и дискомфортом. Он спрятал дискомфорт долгим глотком, а когда снова посмотрел на Зимнего Солдата, тот был увлечен беседой с Сэмом — относительно достоинств вертолетов и дронов.

 

Миссия проходила вполне приемлемо, насколько Стив мог судить. Тони все еще был раздражен из-за того, насколько хорошо Стив и Зимний Солдат считывали друг друга, но остальная часть команды успешно его игнорировала, и это была своего рода победа. Стив просто был рад, что они держались вместе, как единое целое. Сэм и Наташа были за его спиной — бомбили остатки гидровцев, Халк и Тор соревновались, кто больше уничтожит одним ударом. Тони весело ворчал, и Стива успокаивало, что Мстители наконец-то равны противнику. Он должен был понимать, что заблуждается, в тот момент, когда задумался об этом, но он задался вопросом, когда же борьба с ГИДРой стала скучной.

Он услышал выстрел прежде, чем что-то либо почувствовал. Время замедлилось на мгновение, достаточное для громкого звука, чтобы наполнить его отчаянием, прежде чем пуля встретилась с плотью.

«О», 一 подумал Стив, глядя на живот. Красный расцвел на его костюме, словно цветок. «Вот дерьмо».

Колени ударились о землю, но он не почувствовал удара. Он ловил пули уже несколько раз, но никогда ему никогда не стреляли в живот, и точно никогда со столь близкого расстояния. Казалось, словно его ударили в живот раскаленной кочергой.

— Стив!

Это была Наташа. Стив узнал ее голос, поскольку это был тот же самый отчаянный крик, что он слышал месяц назад, когда подстрелили Клинта. Он почувствовал вину из-за этого, но потом стал заваливаться на бок, и показалось хорошей идеей закрыть глаза, прежде чем упасть на землю.

Однако же, он не упал. Сильные руки подхватили его, еще до того, как он коснулся лицом грязной земли, поднимая и прижимая ближе к груди, что показалось знакомым, когда Стив прикоснулся щекой. Он посмотрел сквозь ресницы, как его подняли, словно он ничего не весил, словно снова был пять и два дюймов ростом и весом сто фунтов, снова насквозь промокший. Он позволил себе прижаться к шее, которая оказалась нежнее, чем он ожидал.

— Я почти достал их, — пробормотал он, закрывая рукой рану.

— Как скажешь, — кивнул Зимний Солдат, кончиками пальцев проводя по волосам Стива, прежде чем встать на ноги и побежать к квинджету, поддерживая Стива.

 

К тому времени, как они добрались до больницы, рана уже зарубцевалась, так что врачам пришлось дать ему полную анестезию и вскрывать ее заново, чтобы достать пулю, и Тони поинтересовался, может ли он сохранить ее. На что Наташа заметила, что это слишком уж нездорово, даже для него. Стив с ней согласился.

— Тебе повезло, что именно Зимний Солдат оказался рядом, — Наташа нажала на дозатор с морфином, так что Стиву не нужно было тянуться к кнопке и тревожить ранение, — я бы не смогла тебя удержать.

— У него повышенная сила? Потому что, кажется, это так.

— Я не знаю, — Наташа похлопала его по ноге, — отдохни, Кэп. Я не позволю Тони нарисовать на тебе усы, пока ты спишь.

— Хорошо, — вздохнул Стив, чувствуя, что снотворное уже действует, и он не в силах с ним бороться, не с этой пульсирующей болью в животе, — мне не особо идут усы.

 

Он проснулся от ощущения пальцев, поглаживающих его волосы, теплые кончики осторожно и мягко касались головы. Он задался вопросом, который сейчас час, и это Баки, наверное, его будит, чтобы попрощаться, перед тем, как уйти на работу. Ему нравилось видеть лицо Баки перед уходом, несмотря на вечные складки беспокойства меж его бровей, когда Стив болел...

— Я должен был разбудить тебя, чтобы ты принял лекарство, — произнес Зимний Солдат, голосом более мягким, чем Стив когда-либо слышал, — давай, я помогу тебе сесть.

Было потрясением открыть глаза и увидеть Зимнего Солдата, когда он ожидал Баки. Многие десятилетия в одночасье заполнили голову Стива, и на мгновение он перестал дышать, пока позволял устроить себя в сидячее положение на аккуратно подложенную вторую подушку. Зимний Солдат был предельно осторожен, помогая Стиву устроиться так, дабы он смог принять лекарство.

— Так что, ты вытянул короткую спичку? — спросил Стив, зевая и потирая глаза, в надежде быстрее проснуться, — сожалею, что тебе пришлось вставать посреди ночи.

Зимний Солдат коснулся его щеки теплой правой рукой:

— Я доброволец. Хотел увидеть тебя.

— О, — сказал Стив, распахивая глаза.

— Я снял очки, — добавил Зимний Солдат, почти извиняясь, — ты заметил?

Стив не заметил, затуманенный сильными лекарствами и завесой темноты. Глаза Зимнего Солдата сияли, словно драгоценные камни, и сейчас, когда Стив смотрел в них, голубые, яркие и такие красивые, они пронзали, словно пуля в его животе. Флуоресцентное освещение из коридора освещало лишь часть лица, и Стив хотел бы провести часы, изучая линию его скул и блеск глаз.

— Ты ошибался, — сказал Стив, заправляя прядь волос Зимнего Солдата за ухо, — совсем не разочаровывающий вид.

Зимний Солдат был безмолвен, но он не отстранился от прикосновения Стива. Казалось, он над чем-то раздумывал, брови его были нахмурены, и Стив был благодарен за шанс наблюдать за винтиками внутренней работы его ума.

— Закрой глаза, — произнес наконец Зимний Солдат, — и не открывай.

Стив почувствовал, как сердце скакнуло в груди, но довольно охотно повиновался. Пульс бился в ушах громко и сильно, когда он закрыл глаза. Он слышал шелест больничных простыней, щелчок открывающегося зажима, а затем почувствовал прикосновение обеих рук к лицу . Холодный металл левой ладони Зимнего Солдата послал волну мурашек по рукам Стива. Он сильнее зажмурил глаза, дабы не открыть их, не дернуться, когда почувствовал вес Зимнего Солдата на своем бедре.

— Солдат... — тяжело выдохнул Стив.

— Могу я?.. — спросил Зимний Солдат. Стив почувствовал его дыхание на своих губах.

— Да. Да. Пожалуйста.

— Не открывай глаза, — повторил Зимний Солдат шепотом, и прежде, чем Стив сумел бы ответить возмущенно, что не будет, Зимний Солдат устранил разрыв между ними, прижимаясь к нему губами.

Стива не целовали с 1945 года. Он уже забыл, насколько сильно ему это нравилось. Зимний Солдат целовал его неспешно и бережно, что было просто мучительно, упираясь коленями по обеим сторонам бедер Стива, несовпадающие руки не столько удерживали, сколько обозначали присутствие. Дыхание Стива замерло от прикосновения этих мягких губ к его собственным; таких нежных, таких бережных и таких сладких, что это заставило его дрожать. Стив оглаживал руками ноги Зимнего Солдата, пока не коснулся его бедер, забираясь пальцами под его кожаную куртку, так что он смог почувствовать тепло тела под ладонями.

Зимний Солдат сохранял поцелуй неспешным, почти целомудренным, но ощущение его бедер против бедер Стива совсем таким не было. Тепло свернулось в животе, искры разгорались сильнее каждый раз, когда Зимний Солдат двигал бедрами у него на коленях.

— Осторожнее, Капитан, — рассмеялся Зимний Солдат, — медсестра может прийти, если твой пульс слишком усилится.

— Кажется, я просил называть меня Стив, — выдохнул Стив, глаза его были все еще закрыты, но он до сих пор чувствовал призрачное ощущение поцелуя на губах.

Зимний Солдат снова легко поцеловал, но отстранился слишком быстро, на вкус Стива, и слез с его коленей. Стив услышал, как маску поместили на место, застежка защелкнулась громким разочарованием.

— Ты ранен, Капитан, — заметил Зимний Солдат, но голос его был нежным.

— Я быстро поправляюсь.

— Что ж, — ответил Зимний Солдат и удивил Стива быстрым прикосновением к его приоткрытым губам, — поправляйся еще быстрее, Стив.

— Могу я теперь открыть глаза? — спросил Стив. Зимний Солдат убрал руку, но ничего не ответил. Стив подождал минуту и снова спросил: — Солдат?

Сердце Стива громко отдавалось в ушах в течение десяти долгих и мучительных секунд. Он открыл глаза, когда уже не мог больше ждать, но комната была пуста, лишь примятая кровать с той стороны, где сидел Зимний Солдат, свидетельствовала о том, что у Стива была компания в его бледно-зеленой палате.

 

Фьюри временно приостановил все миссии Мстителей на несколько дней, пока Стив не вернется, и он не изменил своего мнения, когда Стив вышел из больницы. Клинт еще не решил, был ли он достаточно оскорблен этим, что его отсутствие не было столь важным поводом, дабы притормозить, но Стив подозревал, что на самом деле, тот был не особо-то и против, задержаться в больнице с Наташей, приглядывающей за ним. То, как она смотрела на Клинта, пока он спал, было точно таким же, как Баки смотрел на Стива, когда он был маленьким, больным и балансировал на пороге смерти: любовь и забота сражались со страхом в ее глазах, скрываясь за улыбкой. Стив хотел сжать ее ладони в своих и сказать, чтобы она перестала волноваться. Он и Клинт, оба будут в порядке.

— Сэм послал меня с супом, — произнесла Наташа с той стороны двери квартиры Стива, — ты собираешься впустить меня, или мне придется вскрывать замок?

Стив поморщился, вставая с дивана, и прошел к двери в пижаме, прижимая руку к животу.

— Придержи коней, — пробормотал он, прислонившись к дверному косяку, пока Наташа входила внутрь.

— Ой, — лаконично заметила Наташа, оглядывая Стива, — выглядишь не очень.

— Зато не мертвый, — возразил Стив, с легкой улыбкой забирая термос из ее рук., — Сэм сам его приготовил?

— Он беспокоится о тебе, — Наташа закрыла за собой дверь, сокращая неприятные ощущения для Стива, и снова направляя его в сторону диван. — И не только он.

— Я правда в порядке, — вздохнул Стив, усаживаясь, — быстро выздоравливаю.

— Ты уже говорил это, — заметила Наташа, — то, что ты быстро поправляешься, не означает, что ты не чувствуешь боли. Или, что это нормально для тебя — получить пулевое ранение.

Стив отвел взгляд, разглядывая ковер с пятнами кофе и протоптанными следами. Наташа его раскусила, и, он подозревал, что всегда сможет. 

— Я никогда не был в реальной опасности, — даже в собственных ушах, его голос прозвучал фальшиво.

— Ешь свой суп, Роджерс, — устало ответила Наташа, протягивая ложку. Стив умолк и взял ее.

 

Легкий стук в окно заставил его подпрыгнуть, и Стив уже потянулся за щитом у постели, когда понял, что это был Зимний Солдат, окутанный оранжевым светом уличных фонарей, держащийся руками за оконную раму. Когда Стив кивнул ему, тот поднял окно и взгромоздился на подоконник.

— Тебе следует запирать окна, — критически произнес Зимний Солдат.

Стив наблюдал за ним с улыбкой, и задался вопросом, были ли мурашки на спине вызваны его присутствием.

— Как еще я мог бы пригласить тебя? — спросил он, протягивая руку, приглашая ближе.

Зимний Солдат послушался, спрыгивая вниз с мягким звуком. Он не был в скрипящей коже, на нем были изношенные в коленях черные джинсы, кепка Доджеров и нежно-голубая обтягивающая кофта, которая совсем не скрывала блеск металла его левой руки, а волосы были собраны в хвост. Его вполне можно было бы принять за обывателя, если бы не спрятанные ножи.

— Как ранение? — спросил Зимний Солдат, его кроссовки едва издавали звук, когда он прошел к кровати Стива, осторожно усаживаясь на край.

— Я должен быть готов для боевой службы завтра или послезавтра.

Зимний Солдат провел кончиками пальцев по повязке на животе Стива.

— Не похоже на состояние для боевой службы.

— Ты тоже? — простонал Стив, — боже, я был на войне. Это ерунда.

— Я не собираюсь нянчиться с тобой, — Зимний Солдат пожал плечами, — но я взял с собой болеутоляющие, и я был бы благодарен, если бы мне не пришлось силой заставлять тебя принять их.

Стив изучающе посмотрел на него, но мягкое выражение лица Зимнего Солдата не дрогнуло. Стив протянул руку, и тот высыпал ему на ладонь две маленькие розовые таблетки, словно бы не сомневаясь, ни на момент, что Стив сдастся.

— Ну вот, — сказал Зимний Солдат, убирая волосы с глаз Стива, — не так уж и сложно, правда?

— Пошел ты, — ответил Стив.

— Хорошо, — сказал Зимний Солдат, выгибая бровь.

— Что? — моргнул он.

Зимний Солдат немного сдвинулся, позволяя руке проследовать по Стиву, пока его теплая правая ладонь не коснулась его бедра.

— Я имею в виду, если ты не в состоянии...

— Боже, заткнись, — вспыхнул Стив, — я очень даже. Если ты...

— Я — да, — ответил Зимний Солдат, поглаживая большим пальцем бедренную кость Стива, — с одним условием.

— Что такое? — спросил Стив, подаваясь к прикосновению.

Зимний Солдат запустил руку в карман, доставая черную ткань, и положил ее на бедро Стиву. Адреналин волной прошелся вниз по спине Стива, а дыхание его перехватило. Зимний Солдат смотрел на него теплым, ожидающим взглядом, и Стив сильно прикусил губу.

— На этот раз не доверяешь мне закрыть глаза, а? — спросил он охрипшим голосом.

— Поцелуи — это одно. Секс — совсем другое, — ответил Зимний Солдат, и было что-то волнующее в его голосе, что почти превратило возбуждение в животе Стива в тоску. К нему не прикасались с 1945, с тех пор как Баки... И Стив понимал, что изголодался по прикосновениям, понимал, что был готов принять их, пропитаться, словно губка, пока не будет заполнен до краев. Он видел голод в глазах Зимнего Солдата и задался вопросом, когда к тому прикасались в последний раз. Кто это был, кто кусал эти острые ключицы? Кого касались между ног эти металлические пальцы?

— Тогда вперед, — Стив закусил нижнюю губу, — завяжи мне глаза.

— Сначала разденься, тогда тебе не придется делать это вслепую.

Стив тяжело сглотнул, но начал раздеваться, благодарный тому, что был уже без рубашки, так как все, что было нужно — это стянуть пижамные штаны и бросить на пол.

— И их тоже? — спросил он, касаясь резинки боксеров.

Зимний Солдат посмотрел на него потемневшими глазами.

— Да. Пожалуйста.

Стив отвел взгляд, снимая их, остро чувствуя взгляд светлых глаз, отслеживающих каждое его движение с пристальным вниманием снайпера. Зимний Солдат был нарочно медленным и осторожным, когда, стоя на коленях, завязывал повязку на глазах Стива. Было что-то сокровенное в его движениях, и это не было связано с его наготой, и всем тем доверием, что сжимало его горло, он видел, как эти металлические пальцы сгибали металл, ломали кости, а сейчас они с болезненной бережностью касались кожи чуть ниже его уха.

— Видел бы ты себя, — произнес Зимний Солдат тихо, Стив позволил благоговению в его голосе наполнить его, пока два пальца отследили путь от ключиц к повязке на животе.

— Нравится, что видишь? — спросил Стив, немного смущенно.

Щелчок расстегиваемой маски — уже знакомый звук — был более чем красноречивым ответом, как и тихое «Да», когда Зимний Солдат поцеловал его шею. Стив вслепую коснулся ладонями, забираясь под рубашку, дабы пересчитать ребра кончиками пальцев. Гладкие узлы мышц на спине были картой, а Стив был картографом, отмечая города и горные цепи, испещренные шрамами, покрывавшими кожу, словно шрифт Брайля. Он так бережно изучал это тело. Ему не нужно было видеть спину Зимнего Солдата, чтобы запомнить ее, чтобы знать.

— Подожди секунду, — выдохнул Зимний Солдат в челюсть Стива. Он выпрямился, и пружины кровати заскрипели, стоило ему подняться. Звон пряжки ремня, шорох рубашки, звук джинсов, падающих на пол, — каждый звук сильнее разжигал нетерпение в животе Стива. Когда Зимний Солдата сел обратно между его бедер, касаясь голыми ногами, — от этого ощущения Стив едва смог дышать. — Дай мне руку.

Стив протянул руку и резко выдохнул, когда Зимний Солдат выдавил ему на пальцы смазку. Она была прохладной, но быстро нагрелась на коже. Зимний Солдат завел его руку между своих ног, и дыхание Стива сорвалось, когда он коснулся его. Он старался быть предельно нежным, как Зимний Солдат с ним.

Стив медленно и осторожно подготавливал его, двигая пальцами, пока не нашел тот угол, что заставил дрожать колени Солдата. Это отличалось от тех других раз с завязанными глазами. Он должен был обращать внимание на каждый вдох, каждое движение мышц, чтобы почувствовать, что хорошо, а что нет. Он никогда не был невнимательным, в общем-то, но Баки всегда был чертовски болтлив, и никогда не стеснялся указать Стиву, если что-то было не так, как ему нравилось. Зимний же Солдат был молчалив, если не считать срывающегося, отчаянного дыхания.

— Так хорошо? — спросил Стив, поворачивая запястье.

— Боже, — прошептал Зимний Солдат, сильнее насаживаясь на пальцы Стива, — давай же.

— Ты единственный, кто может видеть, — напомнил Стив, задыхаясь, — если хочешь чего-то, ты должен постараться сам.

Когда холодная металлическая рука коснулась его члена, это было не то, чего он ожидал, и у него вырвался непроизвольный стон. Прохладная влага брызнула ему на живот, когда Зимний Солдат огладил его без особой бережности, быстро придвигаясь и поднимаясь так, чтобы устроить член Стива между своих ног, и наконец-то, наконец-то, опуститься на него.

Они были неподвижны в течение довольно долгого времени. Стив по-прежнему ничего не видел сквозь повязку, был полностью во власти ощущения — тех частей тела, что были согреты, что касались Зимнего Солдата; он знал, что потом будет прикасаться к этим местам, пытаясь вспомнить, как их кожа скользила друг напротив друга. А затем Зимний Солдат начал двигаться, медленно крутя бедрами, и Стив почувствовал вырывающийся стон, крепче перехватывая бедра Солдата.

— Ну же, — выдохнул Стив, — пожалуйста.

Зимний Солдат застонал и стал двигаться быстрее, сильнее, с отчаянием, которого ни разу не замечал у него Стив. Стив крепче сжал его тело, скользнув рукой по шее, запуская пальцы в волосы на затылке, чтобы притянуть его для поцелуя, который скорее был похож на укусы дикого животного Он одновременно целовал его и толкался в него, чувствуя отчаянные всхлипы Солдата в поцелуе. Он хотел чувствовать этот выдох, это прикосновение зубов к нижней губе снова и снова. Он хотел чувствовать тяжесть тела Зимнего Солдата на нем, пока не покроется синяками.

— Я долго не продержусь, — выдохнул он, сквозь сжатые зубы, и старый бруклинский акцент вырвался, прежде, чем он смог сдержать его.

Зимний Солдат издал странный звук удовольствия и протянул руку между их телами, чтобы подрочить себе быстрыми, резкими рывками. Стив вслепую протянул руку, пока не коснулся сжатой руки Солдата, соединяя их пальцы так, что они смогли вместе довести его до разрядки.

Стив прикусил язык, кончая. Да, он не произнес имя Баки, но именно тело Баки было перед его глазами, лицо Баки, искаженное удовольствием, когда Зимний Солдат кончил ему на живот.

 

Стив проснулся утром в пустой кровати и с едва читаемой запиской, оставленной на ночном столике:

«С твоим душем на самом деле сложно разобраться. Выпил немного апельсинового сока. Не захотел будить тебя, поскольку ты выглядел так, что тебе действительно нужен отдых (с готовностью к боевой службой или без).

Кажется, я могу теперь действительно сказать, что Америка поимела меня, а? Надо бы ввернуть это как-нибудь в разговоре. ЗС»

Стив перечитывал записку снова и снова, по-дурацки улыбаясь и прослеживая большим пальцем инициалы Зимнего Солдата.

 

Напряжение, искрившее между телами Стива и Зимнего Солдата, теперь было почти осязаемым. Он ощущал его не глядя, теперь он мог чувствовать присутствие Зимнего Солдата рядом, даже с закрытыми глазами и толпой людей между ними. Они тренировались с остальной частью команды, но те не были и вполовину так важны, все, что волновало Стива, было то, как двигался Солдат между роботами Щита, и то, как Стив сам справлялся с ними в другом конце комнаты. Он даже не заметил, что все остальные члены команды перестали сражаться, пока все роботы не были поражены, и они с Зимним Солдатом стояли спина к спине, тяжело дыша.

— Ничего себе, — протянул взвинченный Тони сбоку, — снова, какое положение у нас было, Нат?

— Пятое, — ответила Наташа, сузив глаза.

Стив посмотрел на Зимнего Солдата. Их обычная тренировка, потом — более жесткая, но не столь напряженная, как когда они готовились к бою, что был более интенсивным, чем обычное исследование базы Гидры. Зимний Солдат посмотрел на него в ответ, приподнимая бровь.

— Мы были хороши, — сказал Стив, пихая его локтем. Зимний Солдат кивнул и хлопнул его по спине, сжав на минуту плечо, прежде чем отправится в душ. Стив посмотрел ему вслед с теплотой, расцветающей на его плече, словно фейерверк.

Наташа все еще смотрела на него с мрачным, даже для нее, беспокойством, поэтому Стив дождался, когда выйдут остальные члены Мстителей, прежде чем подойти к ней.

— В чем дело? Мы надрали им задницы.

Она посмотрела на него, словно напоминала себе быть с ним осторожной, что заставило Стива ощетиниться.

— Не забывай, что он тут временно, Стив.

— Я не идиот, — отвел он взгляд, сжимая челюсть.

— Разве? — спросила она скептически, — ты влюбляешься в него.

Стив выдохнул сквозь зубы и пригладил рукой волосы. С Наташей всегда было сложно, он никогда не мог полностью расслабится рядом с ней.

— Это не романтика, — сказал он, — ладно? Я знаю, во что ввязываюсь.

Лицо Наташи немного смягчилось, когда она коснулась его плеча, ровно над тем местом, где его касался Зимний Солдат.

— Хорошо, — она погладила пальцем его ключицу, — я тебе верю.

Стив не посмотрел на нее, но и не сбросил ее руку.

— Не веришь, но я все равно ценю это.

 

Когда Стив вернулся домой, Зимний Солдат в обычной одежде ждал его на крыльце. Он махнул Стиву, когда тот приблизился, встал и придержал дверь — это был несколько странный, почти формальный жест, но Стив все же оценил его.

— Ты выглядишь немного измотанным, — сказал Зимний Солдат, закрывая за ними дверь, — идем ко мне, я сварю нам кофе.

Стив тихо рассмеялся, поднимаясь за ним по лестнице.

— Это такое оправдание, чтобы заманить меня к себе в квартиру?

Зимний Солдат оглянулся через плечо:

— Возможно. Это преступление?

Стив только усмехнулся и пошел быстрее.

 

Стив проснулся утром, и ему открылся вид на одевающегося Зимнего Солдата в первых лучах солнца, обтекающих его мускулистую спину, словно вода. Ему захотел проследить губами изгибы его позвоночника. Чуть ниже правой лопатки, прямо над ребрами, был шрам — старый, полученный явно годы назад, коричневый и сморщенный, — ровно там же, где Баки получил свой от разбитой бутылки в драке в баре в тридцать шестом. Стив задался вопросом, как его получил Зимний Солдат, когда он так легко избегал любых поражений, уклоняясь с одинаковым изяществом от пуль и ножей. Он был словно масло в стакане воды, подумал Стив. Такой же увертливый.

— Зачем ты носишь не свои жетоны? — спросил Зимний Солдат, все еще стоя спиной к Стиву.

— Он был моим партнером, — ответил Стив. Он смотрел сквозь ресницы, как Зимний Солдат надевает кофту, — он погиб в 1945.

На этих словах, Зимний Солдат развернулся, сидя на краю кровати, и коснулся маленьких кусков металла, покоящихся на груди Стива.

— Джеймс Барнс, — прочитал он, — сержант. 32557038.

— Баки, — поправил Стив, и был удивлен тем, как по-прежнему больно было произносить его имя, — все звали его Баки.

— Прости, — прошептал Зимний Солдат.

Стив наклонился над кроватью в поисках джинсов, пока не нащупал в их кармане бумажник. Ушло всего мгновение, прежде чем он вытащил карточку из него, фотографию, что он хранил уже давно. Баки, впервые одетый в свою форму, с фуражкой набекрень, ухмыляющийся в камеру, с прядью темных волос, падающей на глаза. Стив заправил ее обратно под фуражку, сразу после того, как снимок был сделан.

— Вот, — сказал он, протягивая фото Зимнему Солдату, — это он. Мой Баки.

Зимний Солдат довольно долго смотрел на фотографию. Стив не знал, что это было — эмоция, исказившая лицо Зимнего Солдата, но было очевидно, что ему не нравится, — он замер, словно статуя, глядя на лицо Баки, металлические пальцы осторожно касались его шеи.

— Когда она была сделана? — спросил он наконец охрипшим голосом.

— 1943, — Стив облизнул губы.

Зимний Солдат кивнул, возвращая снимок Стиву.

— Спасибо, что рассказал мне, — странно отстраненный снова, и встал с кровати, чтобы до конца одеться.

Стив убрал фото обратно в бумажник, благодарный, как всегда, за такую возможность — видеть улыбчивое лицо Баки каждый раз, когда доставал его.

— Могу я задать тебе вопрос? — спросил он, когда Зимний Солдат надел штаны.

— Это будет справедливо, — несколько нервно ответил тот, заглядывая под кровать в поисках обуви.

— Как ты потерял руку?

Зимний Солдат помолчал недолго, перекатываясь на пятках.

— Это прозвучит глупо, но я не помню.

Стив посмотрел на него, действительно посмотрел, на плечо, где металл встречался с плотью. Он видел узоры шрама через ткань.

— Боже, — пробормотал он, — как можно забыть что-то подобное?

Зимний Солдат неловко пожал плечами.

— ГИДРА, — сказал он, словно это все объясняло, — многое забрала у меня. Включая мою память.

Стив подумал, что это действительно многое объясняет. У него ГИДРА тоже многое отобрала.

 

Стив вытер грязь с лица, чуть вздрогнув, когда стирал ее с разбитой губы. Тони взмыл вверху, торжественно крича, но его обычный победный круг был прерван, когда Сэм нарочно выстрелил в него, посылая его вниз по спирали в воду.

— Нечестный прием, — вскрикнул Тони, прежде чем погрузиться.

— Больше похоже на пернатый прием, — усмехнулась Наташа, и Стив наклонил голову, улыбаясь. Зимний Солдат громко рассмеялся, и этот звук был настолько прекрасным и знакомым, что вызвал боль в груди Стива, по причине, которую он не мог понять.

 

Стив на самом деле не привык к рутине, но это было задолго до того, как он понял, что он и Зимний Солдат были едины: они тренировались и отправлялись на миссии, во время которых их слаженность грела его сердце, а Наташа лишь хмурилась, а затем они отправлялись домой, выдирая друг друга из одежды. Это было здорово, но каждый раз Стиву хотелось снять эту ужасную маску, чтобы он смог поцеловать Зимнего Солдата с открытыми глазами.

 

Наташа с побледневшим лицом повесила трубку, и Стив почувствовал прилив страха.

— Насколько все плохо? — спросил он, собираясь коснуться ее, но в последний момент передумал, — Нат?..

— Он сегодня возвращается домой, — сказала она с блестящими глазами, — мы должны справится, но Клинт доступен для выполнения своих обязательств.

Болезненный комок в животе Стива не имел ничего общего с переменой и всем, связанным с тем фактом, что Зимнему Солдату придется уйти, с тех пор как он услышал эту новость. Фьюри заплатит ему, и он исчезнет, а Стив никогда не увидит его лицо.

— Ты знал, что этот день настанет, Стив — сказала Наташа, сжимая губы, — Зимний Солдат, наверное, уже в курсе. Тебе следует найти его, прежде чем он уедет.

Стив сглотнул ком, вставший поперек горла.

— Передавай Клинту мои поздравления, — ответил он, разворачиваясь и выходя за дверь.

База ЩИТа никогда еще не выглядела столь огромной и внушительной. Зимнего Солдата нигде нельзя было найти. Он не был ни в одном из обычных мест — учебный корпус, офис Фьюри, в мед блоке, спортзале, — и Стив уже начал тревожиться, когда в кармане завибрировал телефон.

«Стараюсь все собрать. Борюсь с искушением украсть твои патриотические носки ради шутки. ЗС.  
П.С. Я знаю, что ты украл мои зубную пасту, придурок. ЗС».

Стив замер, заново вспоминая, как дышать. И заняло буквально мгновение — добежать до гаража, где были припаркованы автомобили ЩИТа, показав ключ-карту, пораженному уровнем доступа охраннику у ворот, и входя в занос на заимствованном мотоцикле на углу у их дома. Его мысли мчались столь же быстро, как и мотоцикл, да, он пропустит встречу Клинта, боже, это так, но Зимний Солдат разбудил в нем ту часть, которая, как он думал, была мертва. Стив не хотел видеть, как тот исчезнет.

— Солдат, — выкрикнул он, взбегая по лестнице. Дверь была приоткрыта, поэтому он вошел, чуть запыхавшись, смотря на Зимнего Солдата, замершего на полпути между шкафом и сумкой, лежащей на кровати.

— Эй, — Зимний Солдат моргнул, с руками полными одежды, — все в порядке?

Стив вдруг почувствовал себя глупо, стоя в дверном проеме, с эмоциями, легко читавшимися на его лице.

— Да, — сказал он, отводя взгляд, — просто не хотел, чтобы ты уехал, не попрощавшись.

— Черт, Стив, — сказал Зимний Солдат, кладя одежду, — не такой уж я и мудак.

Стив кивнул, прислонившись к дверному косяку. Все, о чем он мог думать — это рот Зимнего Солдата на нем, их тела, движущиеся в лунном свете, и шрам, чуть пониже правой лопатки, шрам, что он разделил с Баки. И об информации, что была в отредактированном файле Фьюри, невозможно длинном списке убийств, что совершил Зимний Солдат, и о том, как слаженно он и Зимний Солдат двигались вместе на поле битвы.

— Мне нужно увидеть твое лицо, — произнес он, глядя неестественно яркими глазами на Зимнего Солдата, — пожалуйста. Сними маску.

Зимний Солдат выдержал его взгляд, но было похоже, что он причинял ему боль.

— Не проси об этом, Стив.

— Пожалуйста, — повторил Стив охрипшим голосом.

— Тебе не понравится, — почти умоляюще произнес Зимний Солдат, но отчаянный взгляд Стива не дрогнул. — Стив...

— Я должен знать, — перебил Стив, он чувствовал фотографию Баки, прожигающую дыру в его бумажнике, сжигающею его, поджигающую его кровь, — я должен. Пожалуйста.

Зимний Солдат расстегнул маску руками, которые заметно дрожали.

— Не говори, что я тебя не предупреждал, — произнес он, медленно снимая маску и показывая лицо Баки, которое Стив не видел семьдесят лет.

 

В 1943 году, за два года до того, как Баки Барнс стал первым и единственным Воющим Коммандос, кто отдал жизнь за свою страну, они двое обменялись жетонами в грязном временном лагере, затерянном в лесах Франции. Стив никогда не был хорош с ориентацией на местности, он оставил это дерьмо Деренье и Джонсу. Препиравшимся, по крайней мере, на трех языках, куда повернуть — налево или направо, склонившись рядом над картой.

— Целый параграф был о том, что жетоны расскажут тому, кто найдет твое тело, кто ты, — сказал Баки, посмеиваясь над Стивом, лежащим головой на его бедре, — почему ты хочешь обменяться?

— Ну, во-первых, любой, кто найдет меня, и так будет знать, кто я, — Стив пихнул Баки в живот, только лишь для того, чтобы услышать, как тот взвизгнет, — поскольку я хорошо известен, спасибо большое.

— Какое самомнение, — произнес Баки, теребя его волосы.

— И, во-вторых, — Стив сделал паузу, кусая губы, подняв голову и глядя на Баки, — я бы предпочел быть похороненным с твоим именем, чем с чьим-то еще.

На лице Баки отразилось забавное выражение, словно он проглотил лед, и он наклонился, чтобы с отчаянием поцеловать Стива, которое тот смог почувствовать на языке.

 

— Баки, — произнес Стив, словно его пнули в живот, смотря на Зимнего Солдата — Баки, — избегающего его взгляда, — что... как...

— Я не он, — огрызнулся Баки, внезапно озлобившись, обнажая зубы, — в независимости от того, что ГИДРА сделала со мной, с тем, кто я был прежде, не имеет значения. Я знаю, что ты был влюблен в него.

— Баки, — повторил Стив, шагнув вперед, но остановился, когда Баки отступил назад, в защитном жесте поднимая перед собой металлическую руку.

— Оставь меня, — прошипел он, — держись подальше.

Стив не отступил, но остался на месте, что, казалось, было достаточно. Баки убрал оставшуюся одежду в сумку, подхватывая ее, даже не застегнув. Стив смотрел, как его пальцы возятся с ремнями.

— Не уходи, — услышал свой голос Стив, и против воли шагнул вперед, — Баки...

Щелчок предохранителя заставил дрогнуть сердце Стива. Он замер, глядя на пистолет Баки, тот самый, что он видел забранным у агентов ГИДРы, прицелившийся, так же смертельно и точно, как и все остальное в нем.

— Мне жаль, Стив, — произнес Баки. Его голос дрогнул. Но рука нет. — Но ты должен дать мне уйти.

— Я сделал уже это однажды, и я не готов сделать это снова.

— Не имеет значения, — Баки попятился к открытому окну, к окну на улицу вниз на пятнадцать фунтов, — прости. Мне правда очень жаль.

Затем он запрыгнул на подоконник, и выпрыгнул в окно, приземляясь на тротуар, исчезая в тенях полудня, словно призрак, которым он и был.

 

Наташа нашла Стива в том же самом месте, сидящем на полу в квартире Баки, по соседству с его собственной, со взглядом устремленным на окно. Когда Стива начало потряхивать, а глаза увлажнились, она прислонила его лицо к своей шее, обнимая, пока он не восстановил контроль.

— Как Клинт? — спросил он, позволяя ей погладить кончиками пальцев волосы.

— Беспокоился о тебе, — ответила она, — и рад питаться настоящей едой.

— То есть, пиццей, — он отстранился от ее прикосновений, но не полностью, а лишь, чтобы провести пальцами по глазам, притворяясь, будто она не заметила, — рад, что он в порядке.

— Да ладно, Кэп, — пихнув его коленом, сказала она голосом, полным доброты, которую, Стиву казалось, он не заслуживает, — вся команда тебя ждет.

Стив неохотно позволил ей потянуть себя на ноги.

 

Баки был жив.

Стив поздравил Клинта, выпил асгардской медовухи по совету Тора, отмахнулся от беспокойства Сэма, а затем поднялся на одиннадцатый этаж в офис Фьюри. Его сердце колотилось в груди от мучения и гнева. Баки был жив.

Большая часть его жизни в двадцать первом веке была построена вокруг Баки, который был мертв. Он так много времени провел усиленно стараясь сконцентрироваться на вещах, что не были связаны с Баки, — построил свою команду, свою жизнь, свои небольшие ритуалы и установленные порядки, чтобы оставаться в здравом уме, когда его партнер и лучший друг был так давно мертв, что он был единственным, кто его помнил. Но Баки был жив. Он был жив все это время, утопая в снегу, моргая из-за инея на ресницах, каждое утро, прежде чем надеть эту ужасную маску. Баки был где-то там, где угодно, дышал.

Стив не мог перестать думать о его дыхании.

 

— Капитан Роджерс, — Фьюри поднял взгляд от документов, когда Стив вошел без стука, — я думал, вы будете внизу вместе со всей командой.

— Вы знали? Вы знали, что Зимним Солдатом был Баки?

— Что?.. — глаза Фьюри распахнулись.

Стив с облегчением отвел взгляд.

— Экс-гидровец, лучший из всех.

— Вы же не имеете в виду, что он?.. — Фьюри неверяще замолчал.

— ГИДРА сделала что-то с ним. Должно быть, они нашли его, когда он упал с поезда в Альпах. Они нашли его и что-то сделали с ним, и он не помнит, кто он.

— И что именно вы хотите, чтобы я сделал? — откашлялся Фьюри.

— Свяжитесь с ним, — потребовал Стив. — Мне нужно его увидеть.

Пристальный взгляд Фьюри стал еще проницательнее:

— А он хочет тебя видеть?

Стив тяжело ударил по столу.

— Просто сделай это, Ник. Пожалуйста.

Фьюри довольно долго смотрел на него, прежде чем развернуться к компьютеру, и ввел несколько длинных паролей, заставляя голову Стива кружиться. Он смотрел на рабочий стол, чтобы не смотреть на трещину на стеклянной столешнице, оставленную его кулаком.

— Извините, Капитан, — сказал Фьюри, хмурясь, — все его номера были отключены. Электронная почта тоже.

Пропасть отчаяния в животе Стива снова развернулась, угрожая полностью поглотить его.

— Все? — безнадежно спросил он, — до последнего?

— Все, — терпеливо повторил Фьюри, — вы абсолютно уверены, что это Баки?

Волна тошноты, словно пощечина, ударила Стива, и ему пришлось поспешно ретироваться до ближайшей уборной.

 

На этот раз это был Сэм — кто нашел его, с бутылкой воды в одной руке и болеутоляющими в другой.

— Фьюри и Наташа все нам рассказали. Как твоя рука?

Стив посмотрел на него в замешательстве, но когда опустил взгляд, то увидел, что кулак кровоточит ㅡвидимо, он порезался о стеклянный стол Фьюри.

— Хах. Только посмотри.

— Ты придурок, — мягко сказал Сэм, доставая упаковку бинта из заднего кармана. Стив позволил ему очистить и обработать рану, с типичной для Уилсона заботой, и задался вопросом, чем же он заслужил свою команду, эту семью, что каждый раз поддерживала его. Сэм протянул ему парацетамол, который Стив молча принял.

— Я должен найти его, Сэм, — сказал Стив хрипло, чувствуя теплоту в глазах, — я должен.

— Я не знаю этого парня, так что ты должен принять, что я скажу с некоторой долей сомнения, — осторожно произнес Сэм, словно обращался к дикому животному, стараясь не спугнуть его. — Но если бы он хотел, чтобы ты нашел его, разве бы он не остался?

Стив задумывался над этим же, но что он должен был делать?

— Он мой парень, Сэм. Мой Райли. Что бы ты сделал, если бы узнал, что Райли все еще жив?

— Вероятно, сошел бы с ума, — отвел взгляд Сэм.

Стив согнул перевязанную руку. Она скоро заживет, так или иначе.

— Поэтому ты понимаешь, что я должен найти его?

— Я не знаю, чувак, — вздохнул Сэм, — слушай, выслушай меня. ГИДРА возилась с ним долгое время. Заставила его забыть все, превратила его в киборга, возможно, заставила его сделать что-то очень плохое. Не думаешь, что он должен немного разобраться в себе, прежде чем он сможет выяснить отношения с тобой?

— Он Баки, — сказал Стив, — это не так, словно я... опасен, Сэм. Я — это я. А он Баки.

— А он так думает? — мягко спросил Сэм. — На его месте мне бы потребовалось некоторое время, прежде чем вернуться к самому себе.

Стив посмотрел в окно, на город, с его оранжевыми огнями, искрящимися, словно звезды. Где-то там был Баки, с деньгами Фьюри в кармане кожаной куртки, поношенные кеды по-разному зашнурованы. Вероятно, он снова был в маске, потерянный, со сгорбленной спиной.

Мог ли Стив обнять его? Неужели он бы не позволил прикоснуться к нему, быть с ним, после стольких лет разлуки? Разве он отверг бы это?

Однако, в глубине души, он знал, что Сэм прав. Он не мог сорваться за Баки и схватить его за руку. Он не мог заставить Баки вспомнить его усилием воли.

— Пойдем, — сказал Сэм, протягивая руку, — Клинт учит Тора, как делать бумажные шарики.

Стив рассмеялся и позволил Сэму вытащить его вперед.

— Черт. Это все не закончится хорошо.

— Нет, конечно же, — согласился Сэм, — но забавно будет на это посмотреть.

 

Несмотря на то, что сказал Фьюри, Стив продолжал регулярно писать Баки:

«Украл кофеварку из твоей квартиры, потому что она лучше. Прости. С.Р.»

«Ты не забрал свою синюю хенли, так что я и ее прихватил. Также прости. С.Р.»

«Пожалуйста, возвращайся домой, приятель. Я скучаю по тебе. С.Р.»

Он не знал, что еще делать. Он понимал, что, вероятнее всего, разговаривал с пустотой, но надеялся, что где-то там, где бы Баки ни был, он читал его сообщения, и помнил, что Стив заботится. Что Стив всегда на его стороне, даже если семь десятилетий раскинули их друг от друга.

 

Прошли недели, но легче не стало. Стив с головой окунулся в работу, выплескивая гнев и отчаяние на агентов ГИДРы, которые понятия не имели, что так поражает их. Несколько раз Наташа останавливала его от убийства, ее маленькие руки были гораздо сильнее, чем казалось со стороны, когда она хватала его за плечо, вынуждая остановиться.

— Черт возьми, Роджерс, — ее забота никогда прежде не была так заметна, — соберись.

— Я стараюсь, Нат, — задыхаясь ответил он, сплевывая кровь, — поверь мне.

Затем, возвращаясь домой, он проводил часы у боксерской груши, избивая ее до изнеможения, пока не был достаточно вымотан, чтобы упасть в кровать и сразу же уснуть. Он видел сны о Баки, о крови в Альпах и просыпался в поту. Легче не становилось.

 

Стив взял привычку спать в кровати Баки, поскольку она пахла им. Он лежал на боку, лицом к стене, играя в тетрис на своем телефоне, стараясь не считать минуты, когда услышал стук в окно, и чуть не откусил язык. Он резко развернулся — на подоконнике сидел Баки, без маски, с сумкой, перекинутой через плечо.

— Сожалею, — произнес тот смущенно, потирая затылок, — не хотел напугать тебя.

— Все в порядке, — автоматически произнес Стив. Он сел, не будучи уверенным, может ли он подойти ближе. — Мне тоже жаль, что отпугнул тебя.

Баки натянуто улыбнулся, глядя вниз. Стив не знал, что сказать. Так много было не высказано, тысячи вещей, что он произнес на могиле Баки, все вопросы, что он хотел задать, все те разы, когда он хотел повторить имя Баки, пока оно не почувствуется снова реальным. Ничто, о чем он думал, не казалось уместным. Баки все еще смотрел вниз.

— Как много ты помнишь? — спросил Стив, прикусывая от волнения нижнюю губу. — Просто, чтобы выяснить, на одной ли странице мы находимся.

— Я помню достаточно, — произнес Баки, вертя лямку сумки, — чтобы двигаться дальше. Я помню, что ты был меньше. И мы были влюблены. Я провел некоторое исследование, побывал в Смитсоновском музее, и это помогло...

Стив издал тихий звук, думая о стене, посвященной смерти Баки.

—... но, честно говоря, больше всего помог ты, — закончил Баки, и сердце Стива сжалось.

— Что?

— Быть рядом с тобой, — объяснил Баки, — слышать твой голос, видеть твои рисунки. Думаю, ты был чем-то, что ГИДРА не включила в свое уравнение.

— Баки, — произнес Стив задыхающимся голосом, — если ты сейчас не подойдешь, то я просто взорвусь.

Искренняя улыбка вспыхнула на лице Баки, та улыбка, о которой мечтал Стив, с тех пор, как его достали изо льда. Это не была улыбка с фотографии, это была улыбка, которой Стив не видел никогда прежде у Баки или кого-то еще, но она была теплой, и мягкой, и такой потрясающе прекрасной, что Стив почувствовал, как сердце сбивается с ритма.

— Ты же понимаешь, что у тебя не получится? — спросил Баки, спрыгивая с подоконника, опуская сумку на пол, пересекая комнату и опускаясь на край кровати, — привет, Стив.

— Привет, Баки, — сказал Стив, его рот дрогнул, когда он постарался улыбнуться в ответ. — Все в порядке? Я могу тебя так называть?

— Мне нравится, — кивнул Баки. — Мне нравится, как ты произносишь мое имя.

Стив осторожно протянул вперед руку:

— Могу я?..

Баки прислонился щекой к его руке, безмолвно отвечая на вопрос. Его глаза медленно закрылись. Он выглядел старше, чем в последний раз, когда его видел Стив — морщинки в уголках глаз, которых не было в сорок пятом, серебряные пряди, которые Стив хотел проследить кончиками пальцев. Это хорошо, подумал Стив. Он не был уже тем румянощеким пареньком, что покинул Бруклин, не зная об ужасном будущем, что его ждет. И Стив был уверен, что тоже теперь выглядит старше.

— Ты действительно должен научиться закрывать окна, приятель, — прошептал Баки, касаясь губами кожи на запястье Стива.

— А как бы иначе я пригласил тебя? — спросил Стив, касаясь его лица, его красивого лица, и притянул его к себе для поцелуя, что ощущался словно победа.

Баки возвращался домой к нему с танцев, когда они были моложе, возвращался с драк в барах и уличных потасовок, и ночей с женщинами, что танцевали, словно звезды. И сейчас Баки совершил невозможное: он вернулся домой к Стиву от самой смерти, из-за завесы замерзшего времени, которая держала его мертвым так долго.

Баки, наконец, вернулся домой с войны.


End file.
